


Teddy Bear Scare

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Polilla Tales [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Magical Realism, Other, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Gabi tried to scare Oscura with a teddy bear prank.
Series: Polilla Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911289





	Teddy Bear Scare

Oscura arrived home but she hears a creepy whistle

Oscura said "Gabi it better be you"

Oscura sees a old teddy bear on a chair

Oscura said "What are you doing here!?"

.........

Oscura said "Oh a silent treatment huh"

A old teddy bear falls on a floor

Oscura gulped "Ga-Gabi is this really happening hey this isn't funny"

Skeletal arms rises from the floor

Oscura screamed

Oscura run away in terror as the demonic shadows chase her

Oscura run into her room and closed the door

Oscura locked the door

Oscura sighed in relief until she see a teddy bear appears behind her

Oscura screamed

But Gabi wears a teddy bear costume

Gabi said "Surprise Oscura!"

Oscura growled

The End


End file.
